The One Who Knew The Plan
by Sakura kura
Summary: *FINISHED* Okay so this is about someone who is out to kill Aragon. But why? What are his motives? Who sent him? Read and review please! ^-^ please review if you think i should continue!
1. Chapter one: Arrival

The One Who Knew the Plan  
  
Author's notes: Okay, so I know this is the worst title in the history of titles, but if you have an idea for another title, leave a review. So anyway, this happens after the second movie, though I have read the book. Read and Review and I hope you enjoy. OKAY so when some one talks with *stars* above there head there speaking in elvish.  
  
  
  
They walked slowly, and silently, threw the woods. The said nothing, there was a deep depression inside both of them. There friend Gimli had been killed during there last battle, and they just couldn't talk much. They didn't have anything to say to each other.  
  
They were still looking for there dear friend hobbit's Marry and Pippin. As they walked threw the trees, Aragorn and Legolas. The elf and Aragorn had been such good friends with Gimli and all the others who had died. And since elves could die of depression, Aragon deeply wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut, with nothing to say at all.  
  
There were no other noises in the forest except there steps along the forest floor. And then suddenly, as if calling out his name, Legolas heard a faint crinkle of leaves in the distance behind them. He turned around, looking for something. Aragorn, who was taken by surprise at his sudden movement asked, "What is it?" The elf waited, as if trying to find the words, when he blurted out, "Nothing, you keep walking, I'll be back in a second."  
  
He turned and jumped the small hill on his right that ran along the path parallel to the left wall, made of earth and roots. Legolas ran far enough into the distance that Aragon couldn't see him. Aragon, not caring about what he was doing, continued on walking, sword on back and hands in pockets. Aragon had obviously heard nothing from behind and walked on, he didn't seem to notice anything going on, at all.  
  
A small child-like creature, in a hooded jacket, was slowly creeping up on them. He was equipped with a large sword, a bow with arrows and some other hidden weapons, so no one would see. The jacket was black; the child wore gloves, long pants and boots, along with a handkerchief over his mouth and nose, and one over his fore head (all black) so no one would know who he is.  
  
The child moved so fast, but so smooth, and came onto the path and into the view of someone who was waiting for him. He slowly crept along the path, trying not to make a noise. As he was imminently behind Strider, at least a foot away, he drew out his sword, still walking so he wouldn't loose the unnoticed Aragon.  
  
Ready to stab it threw his neck; the small boy was ready to press the sword onto Aragon when the already ready Legolas, with bow draw, released the bow, it hit its destination and knocked the sword onto the ground. Imminently Aragon had his sword directed at the boy's neck. Legolas, who had another arrow armed and ready, jumped down from his hiding spot and was now aiming the bow at him from some, six feet or so.  
  
The boy took a step back; Strider took a step forward, decreasing the amount of space between the edge of his sword and the boy's neck. The sword was now five inches from his neck, and he took a step back, and slipped. "Ah!" He screamed, and landed with a thump on his back. Aragon didn't move, but still had his sword directed at his neck. The boy looked at Aragon, then Legolas, then at his sword, which seemed so much closer.  
  
He made a dive for his sword, but Aragon was faster, and picked it up. He started to swing it around, "Nice, I have better, and have seen better, but this is a good sword," He put it where his usual sword stayed. "Think I'll keep it," He looked at Legolas, who put his arrow back in his quiver and put his bow back on his back.  
  
He looked back at the kid, "were you trying to kill me?" Aragon asked, already knowing the asker. The boy nodded, still hiding under the hood was then asked, "Were you going to try to kill him to," Aragon pointed to Legolas. The elf wasn't surprised by this question.  
  
He didn't answer. "Were you going to kill the elf?" Aragon, moving his blade closer to his neck asked. The hooded boy shrugged. "Maybe he was sent to get you," Legolas said, "Though it is a bit said, this kid after a ranger." Aragon looked at Legolas, then back at the hooded boy.  
  
"If I were to let you go, would you try to kill me again?" The small boy gave off a small laugh, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Who sent you?" Strider continued after a small pause. He looked away. "Do you speak English?" Legolas asked, "Maybe he doesn't know exactly what you're saying."  
  
*Do you speak elfish?* Aragon asked in the elfish tongue. The boy looked up at him, but said nothing. "He doesn't understand, I'm sure he speaks English, or at least understands it," Aragon said. He took the boys sword out of his sword holder and put his in it. "Do you have any other weapons?" Legolas asked. The boy shook his head. "You shouldn't lie" Legolas commented, "I can see the weapons around your waist, and there's a dam bow and arrow set on your back. If you're going to lie, you should think of what you're going to say before you say it."  
  
They took his bow and two daggers and put them in a small bag, and Aragon threw it on his back. Legolas took his bows and put them in his quiver, "I needed more bows anyway." Aragon took hold of the kids arm and pulled him up, "Common, get up." Aragon took his hood and tried to pull it back but the boy struggled with him.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll tell us who he is sooner or later. That is I mean I think we should bring him with us. If he tells who ever sent him where we are then we could have lots of people after us," Legolas pulled out a rope.  
  
"Okay, so he'll come with us," He looked at the boy, "don't worry when you tell us everything you know, we'll let you go. And I wouldn't try to escape if I were you, Legolas here is the fastest bow and arrow I know, we could have to dead in seconds. So I wouldn't run if I were you." Aragon took the rope and tied it around his hands very tight. He pulled it, and the kid budged forward. He tried to get loose but it didn't work. "I'm a ranger; don't you think I can tie a knot?" Aragon laughed.  
  
They put some space between the kid and them, and walked some 6 feet in front of him. He trailed along behind them, slowly walking. Every so often, when he'd slow down some, Aragon would pull the rope and he'd speed up a bit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Authors Notes: So this is my first chapter. What do you think? You like it? I hope you do. So let's have a little description on the kid, or the boy, of hooded figure:  
  
  
  
He wears a long black cape, with only one button, when closes the cape where the hood part ends. There are sleeves, so it's more like a jacket. His hood covers his eyes, but he can still see. It never falls off, because, uh, I said so, lol. His gloves are a dark grey and cover his index, thumb and middle finger, his pinky and rings finger remain bare. These gloves are made for using a bow and arrow, so he won't hurt his finger.  
  
His boots are brown and only go to his ankles. His pants that cover his boots a bit are also brown, but a lighter brown. Over his mouth and nose he wears a black handkerchief, which is tied at the back of his head. He has one covering all his hair, also tied at the back.  
  
He wears a black shirt, that's always tucked in. His belt isn't to keep up his pants, but to hold his daggers. There's one on his right, and one his left. He also has a third dagger hidden on his left boot, under his pants.  
  
His sword is elfish and can be hand made almost anywhere you see elves, for a fair price that is. Is bow is elfish and some of his arrows are hand made, some are elfish. All these elfish weapons can be purchased at any local weapons store.  
  
  
  
So this is the end of chapter on. What happens next? Does the boy get away? What about that extra dagger? Who sent him? Who's after Aragon? What will happen next? You must read the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter two: A dog's life

The One Who Knew the Plan Chapter Two  
  
Author's notes: Thank you Amber, yes I did spell Aragorn wrong. Thanks to lil Dreamer, yes I was spelling Elvish wrong thanks for helping me out. This is chapter two in my new lord of the rings story. *Note* When the writing is in *with stars* it's because there speaking in Elvish. So here's the second chapter, read and review and defiantly enjoy!  
  
He was being treated like a dog. Though I don't suppose there's any other way to describe it. He was tied by the wrists, and every so often he was too slow, and was yanked at. He was very tired; he had been traveling for many days before he found them. They didn't even seem to care that he was trying to kill them, only that someone was, or so that's what they thought.  
  
He thought about it a moment. That was right, that's what they thought. They thought someone sent him, they really did. But then that Aragorn says, 'who would send a child?' A child, that's what they think, that's what they think.  
  
*Do you think he's planning an escape?* Legolas asked Aragorn in his native tongue, elvish. *No, I don't think it would matter anyway, he's a little to tire and untrained to do anything now,* Aragorn replied. Legolas looked back at the boy, who was looking at them but immedialy looked away. *Who do you think sent him?* The elf asked, turning to the road ahead of him again.  
  
*Some Orcs probably forced him, said they'd kill him if he didn't or something. He's probably the only one they could find, to bad he had no training or anything, didn't put up much of a fight,* Aragorn commented. *If you call that a fight,* Legolas laughed.  
  
They came to a VERY small opening in the woods. Legolas sat down on a rock and was handed the rope by Aragorn, who decided to get his bearings. The boy sat on the ground, as far from Legolas as the rope would let him. Legolas looked up at him.  
  
"I'm not going to bite you," Legolas paused. "Remember you attacked us, not the other way around." Legolas took out a cantina, he was about to take a sip, when he noticed the boy had moved beside him. "Would you like some?" Legolas offered him. Suddenly, as if remembering why he was there he jumped up, and shook his head. Legolas took a sip and then put the cantina away.  
  
The boy started to look around at the trees. They were at least 50 or so feet tall, at the least, that is. He placed his hands on one, and looked up at it. He slowly fell forward, and let his head hit the tree. He gave off a small sigh, and turned around, to see Legolas only two feet from him. He jumped back, scared for the moment.  
  
Legolas moved passed him and looked at the tree. "Beautiful, isn't she?" He put a hand on the tree. "When I get older, (not that he's not old enough already) I'll walk threw these woods, I can't wait, I love these forests so very much, they speak to me, I understand what there saying." He looked at the young boy, "I'm sure you don't understand, most humans don't understand the bond between Elf and the forest. Even for Strider, it's hard to understand, though I understand." He paused.  
  
"Elf's live for thousands of years, trees can too, it's only logical to befriend someone that will live as long as yourself," Yet again he paused, "That's-" he started, but was cut off by Aragorn, who had just come back. "Let's go, common," He interrupted there little conversation.  
  
As they started to walk, Aragorn spoke, *You were talking to him to much.* Legolas was confused, *Who? The boy?* Aragorn looked back at the boy, who acted as though he was paying attention. *Obviously, don't get too attacked to him, I don't think he means well. You should keep an eye out for him, that's what I'm doing,* Legolas looked around. *Well there doesn't seem to be reinforcements coming for him or anything like that, but I will watch him,* Legolas gave him his word as they continued threw the forest.  
  
They reached the end of the forest and were at a very large meadow. No one was insight, not a sign of life anywhere. As they walked it grew dark, and as they came up to a small part of earth which was slightly over turned and made almost a cave. They decided to stay there. They set up a small fire and set up there beds. The boy was placed in the middle.  
  
They ate, but the boy ate nothing. He didn't want anything to do with them, or there ways. He lied down and went to sleep, when he awoke, an hour or so later, he was facing Aragorn, who was asleep. He turned over, only to see those piercing eyes staring directly at him, he quickly sat up. As he sat in his bed staring out into the still blazing fire, he looked passed it and saw the forest which was very dark.  
  
He then took a moment to wonder who would be worse, Aragorn, or Legolas. He decided if he waited long enough, they might bother be awake. He decided to make his move now.  
  
He stood up, as did Legolas. Legolas immediately grabbed the rope. The boy just walked the other side of the fire. He sat down, or so that's all he wanted him to think he was doing. He pulled the rope down and Legolas unwillingly gave him some slack. He pulled the rope across so it would be in the fire, as the rope caught on fire, Legolas pulled it, but it had already broken.  
  
The boy then, quick as he could, ran and grabbed the bag with his weapons one it. (Because of the fire, he could get the ropes off). He took out his bow and loaded an Arrow and aimed it at the now awaken Strider. He sat up but stopped moving when he realized what going on.  
  
Legolas had an arrow ready, but didn't shot. He was afraid if he let go, the kid would, and they'd both be dead. But the elf took a chance and he shot the boys arrow so it broke. But as fast as Legolas was to get another bow, so was the kid. The kid took a step back, still aiming at the ranger. Another, and another until he was in the dark, and only the elf could see him. Both bows still kept high. Still ready to shot, at any moment. Any second they'd be ready.  
  
But then, Legolas saw it. The smallest movement in the direction the arrow was facing, just enough so he wouldn't hit him, and he let go. Legolas let go, and the kid who hadn't shot yet suddenly realized it. He let go, all hope in that arrow.  
  
Legolas' arrow hit him in the left arm, right where he had wanted it to land. The arrow from the boy missed his mark by only centimeters. The arrow was just a little too much to the right to hit him. The astonished ranger jumped up. The boy turned and ran.  
  
"What is it? Where is he going Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "To the forest, but he will not get far, fear and pain will over take his mind, he'll be at the edge in the morning , do not worry, he will not be able to attack, or even run some for a while." Legolas put his bow away. "Though I do wish I didn't have to do that, it was only a lucky shot he came close to hitting you. I can tell he hasn't had much training with an arrow. Though he might have just been tired, or scared." Legolas sat back down. "All we have to do is wait for morning."  
  
"I hate waiting," the tired Ranger said as he lied back down. "It's not one of my favorite past times." Legolas lied back down as well. He hoped he didn't hurt the boy, he really did. But it was too late now, and he decided he'd wait till tomorrow to worry about it some more.  
  
That was chapter two in my new story The one who knew the plan, my Lord of the Rings fanfiction! Did you like it? Read and then review! What will happen next? Will they take the kid back? Is he even alive anymore? Will he tell anything new? What will happen next? I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Flames allowed, not that I could stop them if I wanted but you get it ^-^. 


	3. Chapter three: Injury

The one who knew the plan Chapter 3  
  
Arthur's note: thanks to those who reviewed. Here is chapter three!  
  
He ran with his hand on his arm. He stumbled a few times but he continued to the forest. He looked back as he saw the light from where the fire was lit. He pause just before he was about to step into the forest. The elf looked directly at him, right in the eye. He stumbled back, then again, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
The boy walked into the forest for a while until he saw a large tree, which he sat against. He breathed in deeply, and shuttered. The boy wasn't afraid of the forest, more of the dark. Anything can hide in the dark, lurking behind any corner. But at least in the forest, how would know if someone was there. They would tell him if someone was coming and he could run away, hoe could just keep on running.  
  
He looked down at his arm. Blood was gushing out of it. Taking the arrow in his hand, he quickly pulled it out, trying not to scream. The arrow was thrown aside and he took a handkerchief that was in his pocket and lifted up his sleeve, so he could fully see the wound.  
  
He wrapped it around the wound as tight as he could. The blood stopped coming out and his arm even felt a bit better. He put the sleeve down and slowly picked him self up. He walked to a near by steam and started to wash the blood off. Then sitting against a very large tree he started to think. He knew he was going to get caught again, they told him the plan. They told him they were going to come back for him.  
  
But at this point in time he didn't care. He was to tired, weak, hungry and in pain to try to go further into the woods. Then they started to talk about him. Because they knew. They knew who the hooded one was. They knew what it was.  
  
'We know' they said, as he was about to fall asleep. He jumped. He knew who was talking, yet he was still afraid. "Know what?" Were the first words out of him so far. 'You know what we speak of,' they told him. 'Why are you telling me this?' He asked.  
  
'The elf asked us if we knew who you were,' was there reply. "What did you tell them?" The boy shuddered, he hoped they didn't tell. 'We told him he would figure it out, and he would find out soon,' they responded. "What do you mean he'll find out soon? Are you going to tell him?" He was worried. He didn't want him to find out.  
  
'No we wouldn't go against you, but he'll figure it out on his own,' they answered him. "He's smarter than I thought." He started. 'He is," They finished. "There coming aren't they, there coming back for me, they don't trust me. They think someone sent me." He told them, he knew they knew, but he thought he should say it anyway. 'Yes, young one, they well come back for you,' they replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that young," the boy truthfully told. It was true, he wasn't very young. 'No, but compared to us.' they started, but he interrupted, "Okay okay." 'And you didn't even tell them your name,' they stated. "If I told him, he would know," he looked at the river.  
  
'They call you boy,' they reminded him. He laughed, "Yea, well with this outfit, I suppose I look like one." He yawned. 'Get some sleep, we'll tell you when there coming tomorrow.' "Goodnight forest," he said to the trees, as he slowly closed his eyes. The forest and the trees who were talking to him slowly faded from mind as he drifted to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
His hair slowly blowing in the wind, he looked out to the forest. He tried to get a glimpse of the boy. He searched threw out the forest, but saw nothing. The new morning was at hand, but Aragorn still hadn't awoken. Legolas picked up his bow and quiver and put them on his back.  
  
Aragorn woke up and saw that his friend was ready. He grabbed his sword and stood beside him. "Were going after him," Legolas said, with out even looking at his friend. "We have to, if he has people, and they came after us." he started but had no reason to finish. They started across the field.  
  
When they were a few feet from the forest Legolas stopped. Aragorn took a few steps before he noticed, and turned around. "Legolas?" He asked, he knew something was wrong. The elf didn't move, he just stared at the forest. "Is something wrong?" He looked at him, then at the forest, where he was staring.  
  
"The forest is waiting for us," Legolas said, "they knew we'd come back, and they were waiting for us." Legolas looked at Aragorn. Legolas took a step forward, then another. But as soon as he was about the enter the forest, vines, out of almost nowhere shot in front of him blocking his path. Legolas stepped back.  
  
"Don't worry we'll just go around," Aragorn put his hand on the vines, then looked at Legolas. "They can't block the whole forest off," he told his friend. "There protecting him," He looked at the tree tops. "They think were going hurt him." "Hurt him? Why would they care about a human?" He asked.  
  
Legolas looked back and forth at the trees, then frozen. "They don't care about humans," he looked at Aragorn, "He's not a human."  
  
***  
  
"So you're sure they can't come in?" The kid asked, sitting down. "The elf can, but he might get the human in to," the forest informed him. "They'll catch me anyway, won't they," he knew the answer, but he had to know what they were going to say. 'You never know, though you are safest here, and yes they may catch you, things might also turn out different,' they started, 'you never know till you get there.'  
  
***  
  
He walked up to the closest tree, and whispered something to it. Something elfish. But yet, Aragorn had never heard it, or maybe it was just too quite for him to hear.  
  
When he finished, he took a step back, and then the vines started to part. "There going to let me in," "But-" "So we have to go in together." Legolas took hold of Aragorn's arm and they ran into the forest. When they went past the opening, it slammed shut. "How will we get out?" He asked, catching his breath which he lost when he ran in. "Don't worry, when an elf asks the forest something, the forest will try to help." "So that's why we couldn't get in at first." Aragorn thought.  
  
The elf slowly walked threw the forest, making sure Aragorn would be save, though he didn't fear for him self. They stepped over a few roots, and a broken-off branch, but other than that the path was mostly clear. Towards the right, they saw trees, towards the left, a few more trees, and in front of them, even more. It was pretty much a forest.  
  
*I can't see him anywhere,* Aragorn said out loud. Suddenly all the trees shifted towards them. Almost as if they were looking at him. Except the trees had no eyes. "There looking at us," Aragorn said quietly. "Don't be silly, trees don't have eyes, or at least not these kinds, though there are some with eyes," Legolas started, "but they can defiantly hear you, and I wouldn't speak elvish if I were you, especially not here. Trees like elves, not humans. If a human were to speak elvish, well they wouldn't be too happy." Legolas babbled on, not that Aragorn could really listen; he felt the trees were closing in on him.  
  
"Common, hurry it up, I don't think these trees like us in here too much," He walked closer to Legolas. "Us? Speak for yourself, trees love elves, and news flash, I'm an elf!" The elf spoke highly of him. Continuing on, the ranger thought he saw something.  
  
"Look, there's a clearing, but not the same on where we were before," Aragorn pointed to the right, where there was indeed a clearing. They walked slowly and quickly up to the edge of the clearing. And there they saw the boy, still hooded and hidden with in his jacket. Still hiding from the world, the forest, them.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter three! So, that was chapter three to my Lord of the rings fan fiction, the one that knew the plan! Okay so I really hoped you enjoyed this and I hope you'll read the next chapter as well. 


	4. Chapter four: A forest's words

The one who knew the plan Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Chapter 4, thanks to all those who reviewed. Read and review and enjoy^-^.  
  
They saw him. He was still hiding under his hood, though he didn't know they were there, or did he? He seemed to know they were coming, and he knew when too.  
  
"Do you think he knows where watching him?" Aragorn asked, as they stayed hidden behind trees and bushes. "No, I think the trees aren't telling him," He said. Not even taking his eyes off the boy for a second, who had his back to him. "Maybe you should talk to him, or something to get him, we can't just stay here all day," Aragorn lightly said.  
  
"Your right," Legolas admitted. He stood up and took a step into the opening; he and the boy were only 20 feet away. But Legolas felt so much closer. He could hear him talking to the tree in front of him.  
  
*So is he here?* He asked in elvish to the tree. The tree didn't respond. *Tell me, please,* He cried. 'Look behind you, someone is here.' The tree responded. The kid froze. *Is it him?* He asked, not turning around. The tree didn't respond.  
  
He took an arrow and slowly placed it in his bow. He turned around, and before he realized who it was he shot. But Legolas had shot an arrow as well. There arrows now came closer and closer, until out of the depths of the forest, came vines, hundreds of vines. They wrapped themselves around the arrows, so the vines took on an arrow. They had stopped them in mid flight.  
  
Both were stunned. "You dare defy me forest," Yelled the boy. "This is not your forest," Yelled Legolas, who jumped up on the vines that were holding the arrows. *Surround him!* He yelled, pointing at the boy. More vines came in rushing at him.  
  
"What? No," He yelled taking a step back, and just as he was about the turn around all the vines hit, and wrapped around him. They covered the boy from shoulders down to his toes. The Boy squirmed and yelled and tried to get loose, but they were too tight. He looked at Legolas.  
  
"You tell me who you are and I'll let you go," Legolas calmly said. The boy looked up at him. He then started to laugh. "You've always seemed dense, Legolas," He laughed again. Legolas froze at hearing his name. "What's wrong you thought I didn't knew your name?"  
  
*Oh great vines, release me from your wrath,* the boy whispered. Legolas pretended he didn't hear. The kid didn't know Legolas knew he was an elf. The vines slowly started to come off of the boy, and he was placed back on the ground. He stood still, as the vines dropped to the ground and slowly back off into the forest.  
  
He looked back up at Legolas, who looked stunted, then turned around. He walked back to the tree. Placing his hand on it he said to Legolas; "You know, I have a bond with the trees, though you might not understand, most humans don't." The boy turned around and looked at him, directly in the eye.  
  
"But," Legolas started, trying to find the words, "I'm not a human-" *EITHER AM I!* the boy yelled. *All this time you talked to your little Aragorn friend about who sent me, in elvish. And you didn't suspect a thing. You said everything to him, and I could hear you, I know your plans. I am the one who knows all about the plan. I am. I know about the ring and your quest. I know where you're going, to save the Halflings.* He said, rather load to Legolas, as he inched closer and closer.  
  
Legolas pulled out and arrow and aimed it at him weekly. *So now your going to shot me? Because I'm the one who knew the plan? Is that why? Your father knows of the plan, and all the other high class people in your home town. Why would you kill me? Are you going to kill them too? ARE YOU?* He yelled jumping up to where Legolas had been standing. He couldn't take it anymore, he accidentally let go of the arrow piercing him threw the chest. *You, Legolas,* He let out a cry and looked at the elf. Legolas dropped his bow and rushed over to him, but he held up his hand to stop him.  
  
The boy dropped to his knees. He took off his handkerchiefs covering his mouth and his hair and pressed them where the arrow was, to stop the blood. He climbed off the vines and went over the tree he had been talking to before, and Legolas followed. He gasped for breath.  
  
He dropped to his knees in front of it, breathing heavy. Legolas sat beside him and put his arm around him. *I can help you,* Legolas softly said, knowing he wouldn't accept. He grabbed the arrow and looked at him.  
  
*You always said you trusted me, you did. And you used to say that you'd never hurt me, but why, I just wanted to help you,* He told Legolas. Legolas froze. He reached for the boy's hood and pulled it back. He saw the tears covering her face.  
  
*Samarie,* Legolas cried. *Samarie, why? I'm so sorry* Legolas hugged his sister crying. *They said that you went with Aragorn because you were friends, and I knew you were. You were always together when he visited. I thought if he was gone, maybe,* she chocked, *maybe you'd come back.* *I didn't want to kill him, I liked him to, but I missed you so much, I-* she started to grow cold.  
  
*No, you'll be fine I'll help you,* Legolas could barley speak he was crying so much. He took the arrow out. She screamed. He used her cape to stop the blood from flowing. *Legolas,* She looked up and saw him crying, you always told me to cry you a river, and here you've gone and cried on for me,* She tried to laugh, but it was replaced with gasps for life.  
  
A/N: What happens next? Does his sister die? Does she live? Should she live? Tell me what you think. Will she have her tragic death as she is now, or will she live? Email me at Cheesewhiz64@hotmail.com please and leave a review as well! Thanks again! Samarie: (Sa-mar-ree) And if you people don't want another chapter, fine I won't give you one. If you want me to stop just keep on NOT reviewing, but if anyone likes my story review please so I can continue. 


	5. Chapter five: Going back

The one who knew the plan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Chapter five, the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this. This is the longest chapter in this story, with over 2000 words! Anyway after reading please review, just so I know if people like it. Tell me what to improve for future stories, please enjoy!  
  
*Samarie, everything will be okay, I promise,* Legolas grabbed some weeds and other organic plants. He mixed then together and put them on one of his sister's handkerchiefs. The elf then put it on her wound as she yelled out in pain. He looked her in the eye.  
  
*I'm going now, dear Legolas, I'll wait for you, and I'll watch you,* She shuddered as she tried to breath in, which was very hard for her. *No,* Legolas lightly argued with her. *I'm passing,* Samarie closed her eyes, *I'm being called away, I can hear them.* She slowly hummed. *Don't, please save your strength, you're be fine,* Legolas said trying to hold back his tears.  
  
*No, no stay awake,* he hit her lightly on the cheek to get her attention. *The wound is healing, I'll make it heal,* Legolas yelled collapsing over his sisters body, still holding the medicine over her wound. He found it very hard to breath but got up again.  
  
As he began to heal her wound she fell in to a deep sleep, he couldn't prevent her even though he had tried. 'Samarie, so small, so young, so close to death, oh why did you have to come for me. I would have come back to you, and I would never have forgotten you. You're not to be forgotten easily, even if one tried, not that I would,' He thought to himself as he closed up the wound and took some medicine he had in his bag out.  
  
Strider watched near by, still in the bushes. "Poor Samaria, she was always so nice when I visited," He quality thought to himself. "She always did want to train with me, no wonder she wanted to learn my techniques," He remembered. "She was among the few who knew the council would happen, long before it did, she's an elf, of course she would know." He paused. "Samaria must have figured it out that Legolas was leaving before the ring was even given to Frodo."  
  
Strider sat down. Not wanting to interfere between two elves, even if he could help save her, it wouldn't seem right for anyone other than her brother to help her. "I'm sure she knew this would happen, she's been very inclined to the future, though she never did say much." Strider continued to look on, he worried not about the forest attacking him, but his best friend loosing his sister. 'This is my fault, Legolas should have stayed behind. But I can't beat myself up about it, it was his choice, and if not him who? If this did not happen to Legolas now, it would have happened to someone else, now, or at a later time, but why him?' Aragorn was driving him self crazy with questions, yet he never answered him self.  
  
Many hours passed. Strider stayed in the depth of the forest, still, unspoken, not even moving, just staying out of the way. Legolas continued to help Samarie. He would begin to cry now and then, but he continued on with his work, nonetheless. Samaria, who showed no sign of waking, and lay there deep in a dream. Dreaming about better things, the good times in her life, or maybe something or someone special to her she dreamed about. But either way she lay like unconscious. Feeling quite useless, Aragorn wanted to speak to his friend, but didn't want to interfere. He knew it was better to sit on the side lines.  
  
Then Legolas made up his mind. He knew where he had to go. He had done all he could for Samaria, but now he had to take her home. Or at least to Rivindale. He walked to the ranger. "I have to take her to Rivindale, I've done all I can but, and either way she can't just follow us around. I need to take her back. I'll understand if you wish not to come but instead to continue with the journey."  
  
Legolas waited for and answer, though he wanted the ranger to come with him, he knew in his heart he wouldn't. "I will go with you," Strider said. "You-" Legolas froze, "You will?" Legolas thought he would continue without him, but instead, he would rather come with him. "Thank you," He bowed.  
  
"We must leave right now, going threw these woods, it would only take us a few days to get to rivindale," Legolas commented. "There is a short cut, but only elves know where it lies. And even if a mortal man shall come upon its road, they shall not follow it for to them it leads to death for they cannot live long enough to find out where it leads. But I can get us there in two days; I hope that's enough time." He looked down at Samaria, who was still on the ground.  
  
Legolas picked her up and they started there journey back, back to where they started from, rivindale. They hoped against hope that they wouldn't be to late, and that master Elrond. He would be able to help her more than any elf alive today. He was able to help Frodo before he'd be able to help Samaria, definitely.  
  
Making there way threw the forest was easer than they thought. The trees seemed to understand what was happening. They ran, not stopping unless they needed to. Aragorn said nothing most of the way. Legolas was concentrating on his sister and making his way threw the forest. Every now and then they turned, but for the most past they ran straight ahead.  
  
They stooped. "Do you want me to carry her? You look very tired Legolas," Aragorn offered his friend. "No, I'm fine," He sat down on a tree stump. They had traveled for over a day. "Were making good time," Legolas stood up, still carrying his sister, but his knees began to shake, and he fell. "Legolas!" Aragorn ran to his side. "Here, let me take her, you're strong, but we haven't eaten in a few days, so I should take her," He took her, from the unwilling to let go hands of the elf. Legolas stood up, "thank you, I wouldn't be this far with out you," Legolas thanked his friend. Aragorn nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
As they went back to their run, they came upon the trail that would lead them to Rivindale. They started down the path, which to some would take years and years to finish. But for these wonderers, in minutes they came upon the lush land on Rivindale, home to Elrond. Legolas paused. He looked threw out the land, the elves seemed to be busy with something. And among them all was Elrond. "He's there! Let's go," Legolas ran forward, and the ranger followed.  
  
They spoke quickly to Elrond about all that had happened. How she was injured, how he regretted it. How they came for help from him and how they took the path to get her. They took Elrond he needed to help them out, his sister was dying. Legolas explained that he did all he could for her, but wasn't experienced enough to fully help her.  
  
Elrond understood, and they quickly went to a room and she was placed on the bed. "I can help her, but I must be left along to concentrate," Elrond spoke to the two. Aragorn nodded and left. Legolas said goodbye to his sister, and thanked Elrond, then left.  
  
Legolas paced back and forth in front of the door. Aragorn was waiting along the side with Legolas. They waited, and waited, and then about two hours later, Elrond came out. Legolas almost jumped out of his skin. "She's fine, she'll wake up soon, go see her Legolas, she'll want you to be with you," Elrond held open the door. "Thank you so much Elrond," Legolas bowed and went in, closing the door behind him.  
  
The light from the windows spilled in and lay on the floor, the bed, and upon the face of his sister, who began to stir. He dashed across the room, breaking the streams of light, and causing his shadow to run the room with him. When he came up to her, his shadow covered her face, and she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
He dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes, but he wiped them away. The sunlight poured on to her face again as she sat up, and she used her right hand to hold herself up, and her left to use to block the sun. She looked at Legolas, who looked at her.  
  
"Samaria, your better, your okay! I'm so happy!" Legolas hugged his little sister. But she didn't move. She didn't hug him back. He let go. "Are you still tired?" He asked. She looked away. "Samaria will you be okay, what's wrong?" He asked her, confused.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes and asked a life changing question. "Who are you?" She paused, and Legolas' eyes widened, and he took a step back. "And who's Samaria, though it's a pretty name, I don't know who you speak of, who is she? Some one you know?" Legolas froze, unable to move, he did manage to say, "Just, someone who was very dear to me." "Did she die?" She asked. "No, she just lost part of herself," He answered, with nothing else to say. "Oh, well I hope she comes back to you," Samaria smiled. He nodded.  
  
***  
  
Elrond and Legolas talked, and they figured it was best if she would go with them to the far of lands to live her life out there. Elrond thought she could learn to become someone else. Even if it was someone she was not.  
  
They started to board the boats that would take them away from middle earth and into an undying land. Before Samaria left she was hugged by Legolas. "Do I remind you of the one who left?" She asked. "Yes, very much," He replied. "Then take this, Elrond said it is me from before." She handed him a picture of herself. He took if. "Thank you," He fought to hold back his tears.  
  
"I wish I could stay with you so it would be like she was with you, you look better happy," She smiled. "I can see into the future, or I think I can, and I have seen you with the one you lost, she will come back to you," She paused. "I hope she comes back, I'd like to see her, and she seems nice." "She is, I'm sure you'd like her," A single tear crawled down his cheek; he wiped it away, and gave her a hug.  
  
She ran onto the boat and it set off sail. She waved to him, and he waved back. "There goes my little sister, who doesn't even know were related. And my people, there goes my people the elves. Every elf leaves Middle earth except me, like an out cast from nature, to forever live out my life along. She said I would see her again, but his life would be better if I didn't, she'll be safe there, and I'm better off here, even if I am alone." But then he paused.  
  
"Don't worry Legolas, I'm sure when the war is over, she'll come back and you'll see her again. She loves you, even though she can't tell you because she doesn't know, but she does love you," Aragorn told his friend. "Thank you, and even if I am the only elf, I'm glad you're my friend."  
  
They turned and continued on the lonely journey of the one ring of power.  
  
A/N: HAHA! The end! Did you like it? I hope so please review so I can improve future stories! Tell me comments complaints and anything that's on your mind! Thank you for taking your time and reading my story! 


End file.
